Incarnations of Destiny Grass Children
by Forbidden Hero
Summary: Inspired by Zelda UO on newgrounds. I put in some original characters. Blaze and Charisha are the first you meet. I'm going to try to make a slide show and flash for this. I first need to get flash and work on my art skills.  Same name. njoy
1. A Shadowed Experience

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Incarnations of Destiny**

_**Grass Children**_

****

_Chapter 1: A Shadowed Experience_

**A/n; Ok before you read this I should tell you that Zelda is not mine. It belongs to Nintendo. If you don't know Nintendo or the Zelda stop reading now. This story will not make any sense unless you know something about the Zelda series. I was inspired to write this when I saw Zelda UO on I'm writing this so that I can make a series like Zelda Uo. I don't have a Flash program, so this it's gonna be awhile before I get it finished. I am working a poorly done SlideShow version of it for those who want to see it. That's gonna take some time as well. Ok lets get to the story already.**

The Forest of Korkaria, a mystical forest where once the inhabitants reach sixteen years old they stop aging. It's boundaries are forever protected by the great Deku tree. Anyone can leave, but none may enter unless the Deku tree has seen their existence fit for the forest.

Inside the forest lies the Lost Woods, a place where one turn could lead you into a never ending circle and the path to the great Deku tree. Many have died while trying to forge their way to the ancient tree. There are a select few who have made their way through even though they weren't Korkarian.

Link, whose past is written throughout history without Korkarian knowledge, has just turned eighteen and is celebrating with his two best friends Saria and Blaze. Blaze has backed Link up whenever he's needed help. Saria has also backed Link up, but she's been a very big mentor to Link as well. Training him in combat and strategy has been an assignment that the Deku tree gave to Saria about three years ago. Link has progressed beyond belief.

"Link!" Blaze yells while he trips over Saria's polestaff, tossing Link's cake into the air.

"Yeah?" Link responds as catches his friend. Saria jumps to save the cake.

"Where's the punch? All I can find are red potions. You sure have a lot of those things. Only one bottle though. You sure it's safe to put that much potion into your silver carrier? I know it has, like infinite space and sorts everything out so that it looks like each thing is in a container, but fifty red potions?'

"Link!" Saria yells. "When did you get a silver carrier?"

"UM...A week or two ago," Link replies while he blushes. "Sorry. I thought Blaze told you after I showed him."

"Oh yeah trust Blaze to tell me when he's always with Torze!' Saria starts to rant. "You could have told me during our training sessions! We one every single day! Why do you tell Blaze everything and just put me aside like an old boot!?" Saria falls to the ground and starts to cry.

Link bends down and holds Saria in his arms. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I'm with you, I try to focus on my training. I don't want to let you down."

Blaze looks at an orange slice and says, "Oh my goodness. He's right. They do look like kidneys."

"Way to ruin the mood Blaze," Link scolds. "Oh well. It's not like you love me right, Saria?"

Saria puts on a false smile and says, "Yeah right." She sighs and looks at the clock. "Link don't you think you should be getting to Mido's place?"

"Oh yeah, but I really wish he'd let it go," Link complains. " It was an accident. I didn't mean to knock him to the ground. I was training and he got in the way. He wanted to show off to you again, Saria. It's not my fault you're not interested in him.'

"Link that's not the point," Saria complains. "The point is, you have an opponent who's likely to be a challenge. Mido trains just to impress me I know, but he trains a lot." Saria gets up and opens the door. "Let's go"

"Wait!" Link exclaims. "You're coming? But, huh, but, I thought nobody was going to watch. Why are you coming?"

"Well yeah. I want to see how well your combat skills have really become.

"Hey! I wanna watch too," Blaze announces. "You can show me all the cool moves you've learned in your training."

"The only moves I know are the normal attacks." Link blushes. "Saria says that the Deku tree wants me to learn moves on my own."

"Yeah. It's kinda weird," Saria expresses. "He made sure that I knew cool techniques before I was teaching Link, but he told me that Link will never learn a single technique from me. He even told me to teach Link how to use a different weapon. Almost nobody ever uses broad swords anymore. They either want katanas or cool looking weapons." Saria and Link both sigh. "It's been very difficult teaching Link how to use a weapon that's so underused. Oh well. You've always been willing to do so much to get better on your swordsmanship. I'm very proud of you Link."

"Hey," Link says as his cheeks turn red. "You're making me blush." Link grabs his sword pack. "Well lets get this over with."

On the way to Mido's, the three friends are greeted by the other inhabitants of the forest. Hey guys, Wuzzup?, You seem excited today, and other comments are exchanged. Then, a girl runs out of a shop screaming, "HELP!"

Blaze runs over to her. "What's wrong Charisha?" then tells Link, " Go on. I'll take care of it."

"Show off," Saria whispers to herself.

"Huh?" Link asks.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself," Saria responds just as three deku shrubs block the path. "Oh great. Link, take the long way. I'll meet you there." Link tries to say something but Saria yells, "GO!"

Link jumps on to a tree then to an elevated path. He goes to charge forward but the path is blocked by a shadow figure. "Who are you!" Link asks.

"Ha! You don't even know your own shadow," the figure laughs. "How pathetic. I'm supposed to fear you? Ha! I don't know why it's been so hard for me to kill you. Oh well. It ends here." The stranger draws a sword identical to Link's and goes to attack Link, but when he gets within striking distance, the shadow is hit in the head by something.

As the figure falls to the ground, Link sees what he looks like. "Huh? He looks like...me." Link looks over to see who threw what and see Blaze holding a sack of deku nuts.

"Don't touch the baka!" Blaze yells, as Link looks back over to where the shadow fell.

"He's gone," Link whispers to himself. "He ran away Blaze! Lets go. Mido's going be mad that I'm late...again."

Link and Blaze get to Mido's house and see Saria giving him a bottle of red potion. "What happened? Blaze asks.

"Deku shrubs. A lot of them. I had to pull at least ten of them off of him. I'm sure more would have come if I hadn't showed up when I did."

"They jumped me ok. Ouch!" Mido complains as Saria grabs his arm. "That hurts"

"It looks like your arm's broken," Saris explains. "The battle's off you guys. It's late. You should go home, Blaze." Blaze looks at Link who nods, and Blaze starts to walk home. "Link, could you help me? He's not light you know." Link nods again and picks up Mido who does not like the idea at all. Saria and Link ignores Mido's complaints as they put him in his home.

Afterwards Saria and Link go to their training grounds and sit down to talk. They sit under a tree with very sturdy branches.

"So, Link, what took you so long? I mean Blaze caught up with you, so you couldn't have gone very far. You can't see the path from that way except for maybe fifty feet."

"Well," Link begins. "This dark, shadowy guy stopped me. He said that he's my shadow and that he's tried to kill me before tonight. He went to attack me, but Blaze hit him with a deku nut. The strange part is, he looked just like me except he's really like a shadow. Well maybe that part was just the night, but still he looked exactly like me, down to my hair style."

"That's very odd. Wait I just realized something," Saria announces. "I haven't seen Tricken, Navi, or Scorch since before your party."

"Me neither," Link replies. "I guess we were too busy to notice they were gone. Oh well. They probably went to do something for the Deku Tree."

"Yeah, I guess," Saria yawns as she rests her head on Link's lap. "Nice soft pillow," Saria says as she falls asleep.

Link's blushing at first, then he starts to drift into slumber as well.

When Link wakes up, the sun is starting to rise. Saria is already awake. "So romantic," she says with a soft, loving voice. "Link, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?" Link looks to her with a confused looks on his face.

"Um," She starts. "Link, I-"

"Well look who's up early," Blaze says from a nearby branch. He goes to jump off, but his foot gets stuck making him smash into the base of the tree. "Ouch!" Blaze smiles. " You know what? That _really_ hurt!"

Link and Saria both laugh. "Wait. Saria, what were you going to say?"

Saria looks at Link then Blaze and blushes. "Oh nothing. Hey Blaze where's Scorch?"

"I dunno," Blaze responds. "I haven't seen him all day. The last time I saw any of the fairies, was right when the sun was setting.

**A/N: Grass Children is the first book in the series. I haven't named the others though. It looks much cooler on my com. Oh well. I tried for you guys. R&R. It needs comments.**


	2. The Coming of Darkness

1

The Legend of Zelda

Incarnations of Destiny

_Grass Children_

_Chapter 2: The Coming of the Darkness_

"Sunset hmmm?" Saria asks. "I got it!" Link and Blaze raise their heads up in unison. "The Festival of Fairies. Oh wait. The Festival is in spring and it's almost fall. Darn it." Blaze shakes his head as Link drops his in disdain. "I don't know then. Tricken would know just what to do."

As the group tries to think of what to do, three fairies are hovering right behind each one. "Ugh! It's useless ,Scorch. They can't see us," a blue fairy says from beside Link.

"You idiots!" yells the red fairy Scorch. "Why can't you see us?! Ugh. This is just pointless. Navi, Tricken, do you guys have any idea what to do?"

Tricken, the green fairy, shakes her head, and Navi, the blue fairy lands on Links shoulder. They all sigh simultaneously.

"What are we gonna do?" Tricken asks. "I mean we can't stay right behind them doing absolutely nothing can we?"

"Are you crazy, Tricky?" Scorch complains. "I don't want to be like the other fairies, backing down when trouble comes. I'm a fighter." Scorch hits his chest in a macho way. "Blaze is gonna need me pretty soon, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure that Blaze survives." He looks over to Tricken. "What do you think about that?"

Tricken looks at Scorch with rage in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell not to call me TRICKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tricken charges Scorch.

Scorch flies out of the way and bonks into Saria. "Ouch, Blaze," Saria yells.

Blaze looks at Saria and asks, "What did I do?"

Saria looks at him with a you're not getting away with this look on her face. "You smacked me in the back of the head. I know you did it because, Link can't hit me like that. He'd lightly smack me. It felt like that one time that Tricken was chasing Scorch for calling her that dreadful name. He wasn't looking where he was going and he ran right into me. It hurt then too.

The fairies fall to the ground causing the dirt to stir. Link notices this and calls the other two over. "Blaze, Saria, Look at this." Scorch is being chased by Tricken again. The dirt follows them as the Korkarian teens follow the dust. Navi just sits back and laughs at the entire group.

Then a dark shadow falls over the entire forest, making it impossible to see. Link grabs around trying to find a tree and grabs Saria's Chest. After Saria is done beating the tar out of Link, he says, "Sorry looking for a tree to climb. What is this?" Link can't believe what's in front of him. "Blaze, Saria, we have a problem.'

Swarms of flying monsters are coming into the forest. Keises, Winged Deku Shrubs, and much more unnamed monsters are soaring into the forest. All of them are led by the shadow that Link had fought earlier. "Ha!" he laughs. "Did you think I was going to give up that easily? I Senestor, the Dark Link shall never let you live to know who you really are, you stupid incarnation!"

"Incarnation?" Link asks. "What do you mean?"

Senestor laughs even louder. "I said you won't live to know what I mean. How about this? I'll tell you when I'm about to kill you."

"There's only one problem with your plan, Dark Link," Blaze says from out of Senestor's sight.

"Oh yeah?" Senestor questions. "And what might that be you pitiful incarnation?"

"First of all,"Blaze starts. "I'm the only Blaze ever. And second, you aren't going to land a finger on the baka." Blaze jumps onto Senestor's Giant Keis and punches Senestor in the face, knocking him of his beast.

"How dare you," is all Senostor says before he notices that he's heading towards Link. "Hehehe. Take this you ignorant fool."

Link smiles as an image of three triangles goes into his mind. Link turns around and slices at the shadow, that's not even close enough to feel the breeze from the attack. But as he slices, the broad sword shoots out a beam of energy at Senestor, who vanishes moments before the attack would have hit.

The monsters vanish as Senestor does, making Blaze fall to the ground right in front of Link. "Why does these kind of things always happen to me!?" Blaze yells as he gets up. "What did you do, Link?"

"Um," Link starts. "You know, I'm not really sure myself. My sword kinda did a blast of some sort. I thought that was only possible with legendary swords? He vanished right before it hit though. He called me an incarnation."

Saria lands on her feet and one hand for support. "Why can't I land like that?" Blaze complains.

"Oh be quiet, Blaze," Saria scolds. "Now what were you saying about incarnations?" Blaze just whimpers as he's forgotten in thought.

"Well," Link replies "Senestor-"

"-Dark Link," Blaze corrects. "Senestor is too cool a name for him"

"Ok, fine. 'Dark Link' called me that as he was falling towards me. What did he mean?"

"I don't know," Saria says as she ponders for a few seconds. "Tricken, I need you. Where are you?"

Tricken flies right behind Saria and says, "I'm right here, Saria."

Saria jumps into Link's arms and screams. After she regains her composer, Saria gets down from Link's arms and blushes. "Where have you been?"

"Right next to you," the fairy complains. "The same for Navi and Scorch." The other two fairies fly right beside their partners and nod in agreement.

"Great," Link says sarcastically.

"What?" Blaze asks.

"Well," Link starts. "Don't you think it's a little weird that our fairies were invisible to use right before this shadow of mine showed up the first time and they are suddenly visible the moment he leaves?"

"Do you think there's a connection?" Saria asks.

"No doubt?" Link says confidently. "We have to do the fairy rituals to make sure that we never lose sight of them again."

Navi flies directly in front of Link and says, "Wait. Are you sure. Once this is done, you can never take it back. This isn't as simple as just doing the ritual. First you need the right being to do the ritual, and after that you have to go to all the fairy gatherings, throughout your life."

"Oh that's no problem. I needed to see the Great Deku Tree anyways. I want to know if he has any information on what that guy said about incarnations. On the gatherings, well, that's just something I'm gonna have to deal with. I can't lose you again, Navi.

"Ok lets go," everybody says as they walk to the Lost Woods.


	3. Memories of the Past

1The Legend of Zelda

Incarnations of Destiny

_Grass Children_

_Chapter 3: Memories of the Past_

As the group jumps of the ledge leading to the Lost Forest, Scorch says, "You know. This is just like the stories of the legends of old." The others look at Scorch like he's crazy. "Oh come on. You mean to tell me that you've never heard of the ancient legends." Everybody else shakes their heads in unison. "Great. Just great. I have a bunch of ignorant fools to deal with. Ok. Every legend starts out with a small quest to figure something out, usually it's a search to figure out what's wrong. From there everything goes downhill. The so called hero of every legend is the same person. It's very weird. At times he's younger or older than when he was last seen. Nobody even know what his name was. It's been so long that even if someone knew, they'd be dead. Most say the last time the hero saved the world was over a thousand years ago. I wonder if one of you could end up being this hero. Blaze Saria, you both have a good chance at being this hero."

"Hey, want about Link?" Saria and Blaze ask simultaneously.

"Link?" Scorch contemplates, before breaking out into laughter. "You have to be kidding me. Link is such a weakling. Look at him. No muscle at all. Everybody knows that Link is only strong because he uses that out-of-date weapon. Lets go before we forget what we're going to the Great Deku Tree for."

Everyone agrees, and they walk into the Lost Woods. Link's ears perk up as he hears a strange rhythmic noise. "Do you guys hear anything?" He asks. Blaze and Scorch look at him like he's out of his mind.

"Yeah, I hear that song," Saria says. " It sounds so familiar." Navi and Tricken nod in acknowledgment. "What do you think about it, Blaze?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaze asks. "I don't hear anything. Only the trees shifting in the wind."

"Hmm. I wonder," Link starts to think out loud. "Senes...I mean Dark Link said we are incarnations, yet you said that you're the only Blaze ever. Maybe that has something to do with the song. It's something from our past that's seeping out because of the Woods. At least that's the best I can come up with."

"That sounds pretty good to me," Saria comments. "I was thinking the same thing. I wonder. Blaze, how do you know that you're the only Blaze ever?"

"I just do ok," Blaze says in a very hateful tone.

"Hey don't yell at Saria like that!" Link yells "What did she ever do to you? What's up with you? You've never acted this way before."

"It's nothing. Sorry Saria," Blaze apologizes. "I just don't want to talk about it Ok?"

"It's ok, really," Saria says. "Lets go. Wait which way is which? It's been too long since I've seen the Great Deku Tree."

Link looks at the fairies and smiles. "What are you thinking about, Link?" Navi asks with fear in her voice.

"Three fairies and three new paths," Link says.

"Ok I get you," Saria says. "We send a fairy in each direction and the fairy that doesn't return here is on the right path. We get the easy job, while our fairies have to remember which way we took."

"And since fairies can fly," Blaze pipes in. "They don't have to worry about the cliffs in the wrong directions. It's perfect. Link you are a genius."

"Well he is my human," Navi comments. "What do you expect?"

"Ok lets go," Everyone in the group says. After the fifteenth path the three fairies start to take longer and longer. Once when Scorch took the right path, he came back to make sure that there wasn't a battle going on. Saria writes down a path guide when they finish.

"Well that took a little longer than I thought," Blaze complains. "Ok lets get to the Great Deku SHRUBS!" A group of twelve deku shrubs jumps out of the grass.

"It's not him. I can see Navi," Link explains. "We can do this."

Suddenly, a giant deku shrub jumps right behind the normal ones. He's holding familiar looking blonde girl in his snout.

"CHARISHA!" Blaze yells. "Guys he has Torze! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blaze's anger reaches the breaking point. His mind becomes open to everything around him. Time has slowed down for Blaze as he jumps into the air and slams his fist into the ground, sending black flames at all of the deku shrubs except the giant one. Blaze summons his dual sided Scythe. "Take this!" Blaze says as he jumps into the air again, landing behind his overgrown adversary. As his enemy turns around, Blaze charges and slices at the deku shrub's hide.

Link runs over and takes Charisha out of the shrub's mouth. "It's ok. Navi, find Heema." Navi salutes and leaves to search for Charisha's fairy. Link looks at the shrub as it falls to the ground. In his mind, Link sees something similar to this happening. A pair of giant deku shrubs block his path. Link sees Saria and someone who looks familiar take down one of the shrubs, and he sees himself take out the other one. His other self looks as though he just saw something as strange as he's seeing right now. As the both of the shrubs fall, Link goes back to his own time and place.

Blaze and Saria go to Link and Torze. "Are you ok?" Blaze asks Torze.

"Yeah I'm fine," Torze responds. "I was going through the ledgeways and this huge deku shrub sucked me up into his mouth. Then I passed out. I woke up in time to see Link in a daze. What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Link replies as he shakes his head. "We're going to the great deku tree to figure that out. Too much has gone on for this to be normal. I think Scorch may be right. A new legend might be forming. I saw some things that might be memories of myself. It was weird. Lets go.

The group walks up to the great deku tree who says, "Hello children. How may I help you?"


	4. Troubled Times

1

The Legend of Zelda

Incarnations of Destiny

_Grass Children_

_Chapter 4: _Troubled Times

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Hyrule, as the drawbridge falls down, five noble yet dark looking people walk up into the city. They form a triangle as though they are meant to be ranked. The being at the head of the triangle is a dark/pale blue skin creature. His nose is a snout like a deku shrub or pig. To his left is a taller similar colored human-like being. He looks like he has the most nobility out of the group. To the right is a human with crimson hair and dark silver eyes. In the left corner is Senestor with his pure white hair and dark personality. In the right corner is human with jet black hair and skin.

The group walks to the castle's courtyard and asks a gaurd to see the king. "Who are you to make such requests?"

The leader of the group looks the guard in the eye and says, "Do it or your wife and daughter will have a worse fate than death as you're tortured for five years in the canyons of the desert of death. So says Ganon." The coolness of his voice shows that he's made that threat before and has no problem with actually doing it.

The gaurd falls to ground and stumbles when he gets up. "Um yes sir. I mean Ganon. My apologies sir."

Ganon's left hand man spits and says, "Such simpletons. A mere five years in the desert scares them."

Senestor snickers and says, "They have no clue what we are capable of doing."

The crimson haired human looks at Senestor and scowls. "You be quiet. You can't even take out two incarnations."

Senestor's anger starts to raise as he yells, "You stupid little pest! I told you that Link and Saria aren't alone! They have someone else called Blaze with them. He's not an incarnation!

"I don't care if they have Navani with them. We've been training since birth on how to face the hero of time. A new foe shouldn't be any problem," says the left hand man.

"You stay out of this Ganondorf!" Senestor yells. "You've been killed just as many times as I have. You have no room to talk!"

Ganondorf looks down to Link's dark twin and says, "Yes but I was as naive to think that all I had to do was copy his moves and do the same thing he did when he did it. You got some cheep shots in, but that's it."

"Silence!" Ganon yells. "Navani, Narcanis, go and get some silver potions."

They both nod and disappear with a flash as the guard returns. "The king will see you now."

Back at the Great Deku Tree, Link yells, "What am I? Did you know that Saria and I are incarnations? What do you know?"

A tear falls down the trees massive trunk, splashing Link and Blaze and forcing Saria to jump to the nearest branch. "I am sorry Link. I don't remember anything."

Link is about to say something, but Blaze jumps in. "What do you mean? You helped me with my task! This should be an easy memory to access!"

"When I was reborn many thousands of years ago, I put all of my memories dealing with the incarnations of destiny into a ball of sap magically sealed so that only an incarnation of destiny can access it."

Saria jumps off the branch and says, "So where is it? We need to know about these incarnations."

"It's locked up inside of me," The Deku Tree says. "I didn't want the dark Link to get it first."

"Well lets go," Blaze says. "Open up big guy."

Link walks beside Blaze and says, "Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean you have other things to deal with don't you? I just don't want you to get mixed up in all of this if you don't want to."

"Look, Link," Blaze states. "If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't, but you helped me when I was trying to talk to Torze. I owe you." He looks up to the tree and says, "I thought I said open up."

"Understood. Be careful my children." The Deku Tree opens his mouth large enough for the three to go inside.

Link stops at the entrance and looks back. "What's wrong, Link?" Saria asks.

"I don't know," Link says. "It just feels like I've done this before somehow." Link looks forward and sees a horde of monsters. "Is this where they came from?"

Navi and Tricken go ahead to find the sap ball. Scorch stays behind to make sure that the group is safe. "Ok lets go," the red fairy says while landing on a deku shrub.

"Scorch, you idiot!" Blaze yells. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Invoking Link's lost powers," Scorch responds with a smart alack voice.

Link jumps up and stabs down on the beast. "I don't want you to invoke anything. This is my quest. I can't let anyone get my powers for me."

Saria looks at Link and says to herself, "Wow. When did Link get so mature?"

Blaze jumps down a level and says, "They're coming back." Blaze jumps down to meet up with the fairies but he falls through a well of sap. The look on his face as he goes deeper inside is one of pure sorrow and agony.

"BLAZE!!!" Link yells. Link jumps to after Blaze, but Saria grabs him just in time. "Let me go! I have to go after him!"

"No, Link," Saria scolds. "He's gone. We have to worry about the sap. Tricken, What did you find?"

Tricken salutes and says, "It's pretty close, but it's being guarded by this huge monster with big, black wings. I think it's the King Keise. It's better to turn back now.'

"NO!" Link yells "Lets go." Link jumps to the very bottom of the Deku tree. "Now where is the beast?"

"He's through that door. Wait where did that lock come from? Lets go back and find the key." The fairies fly up to Saria leaving Link behind.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get up there? I can't fly. Great they left me. Lets see if I can jump it." Link closes his eyes and focuses on making the highest jump he's ever made. Suddenly an image of a feather pops into Link's head. Link jumps up and passes the fairies.

As Link lands next to Saria, the forest girl looks shocked. "How did you do that?"

"I think it's called Roc's feather?" Link responds. "Hey have you seen any keys around here?"

"Yeah. I found one right after you jumped down. It said to remind the idiot who jumped all the way down to look at his feet next time."

"Great. Wait, keys can't talk. Saria!" Link says with his agitation rising.

Saria snickers and says, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Navi snickers as she says, "Ok lets go back and face that Keise.

Link jumps back down and opens the door. "Now where is that monster?" Link says as he walks to the center of the room. Suddenly the door closes and a giant Keise swoops down at Link. "Woah! There we are." The monster turns and goes to swoop down again, but Link slices at it.

The Keise falls to the ground and starts to flap it's wings forcing Link back. Link looks back to see the previously unnoticed spikes jutting out of the wall. "Is this really how it ends?"

Link is about three feet from the spikes when the creature falls to the ground. As the dust clears, Link sees the familiar blue hair of his best friend.

Blaze is holding two blades that look like swirling tornadoes. "Lets get out of here," Link says as he picks up a giant ball of sap.

As the group get back out to the tree, Link slices the sap and a swirling vortex goes to the top of the Deku Tree. "Ok lets begin."

Back in Hyrule Ganon sits down next to the princess. "So, Zelda, you have any dreams recently?"

"What?"


End file.
